Old love vs New Love
by Duckie4rmabove
Summary: Ryousuke confused about his perfect relationship with his girlfriend makes a mistake. From the beginning of his mistake to the end Ryousuke tries to put his life back on track. But it makes it harder when his little brother Keisuke gets involved.
1. new life new love

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Initial D or else I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. I just like the story and came up with a few idea I though a few people might be interested in. But I do own Kairi and any other character that is not associated with Initial D series.

Initial D: old love vs. new love

**Chapter 1 – New lives New loves**

A red Integra drifted the last corner at an entrance speed of 104 and exited at a higher speed on mount Akagi. The screeching sound made by the Integra's wheel caused Ryousuke, who was standing at the edge, to give off a faint smile. The Integra's driver saw the white FC parked on the mountain side, quickly and swiftly made the Integra slide into perfect alliance with the parked FC.

Ryousuke was position on the other side of the FC as he patiently waited for the driver of the small Integra to make an exit out of their car. As if it was on cue, the Integra's door clicked open and the driver was revealed.

"I thought that you would be here" A feminine voice spoke softly. Ryousuke remained quiet.

"I stopped by your house, but Keisuke said that you were out. And as far as I knew it there wasn't a race schedule for today" The female driver continued.

"Kairi" Ryousuke pushed himself off his FC and walked over to the slender beauty.

"What's on your mind?" Kairi wondered as Ryousuke's body near hers.

Ryousuke arms wrapped around Kairi's slender frame and he leaned in to whisper. "Watch the sunrise with me"

Kairi couldn't resist the temptation even if she wanted too. All she did was nod and let herself be lead over to the very edge where the guardrails stopped them from going any further.

Ryousuke didn't really wanted to watch the sunrise, but just wanted to spend time with his girlfriend. He was lost in Kairi's beauty. Her long flowing black hair that reached just above her lower back could make any man tingle at their fingers. Her deep brown eyes showed the world that she was determined and caring. Her silky smooth skin was a pleasure to touch, each time Ryousuke felt her body he was reminded of the Angel that was sent to him.

Kairi glanced around at the scenery that was presented before her. She saw the whole city from up here. This wasn't the first time she was up here on mount Akagi with Ryousuke. As a matter of fact, it was on Akagi that she had met Ryousuke. It was also the first time that she and Ryousuke had shared their first kiss, a moment that she wasn't soon going to forget.

A light breeze blew lightly against the couple, causing Kairi to shiver a bit. Ryousuke felt her body's reaction and forced himself to pry his arms from her. He quickly took off his white jacket and placed it on Kairi.

"Thank you" Kairi turned around to face Ryousuke with a smile. Ryousuke had lost all control at this point when he saw Kairi's face clearly against the night sky. He leaned in closer without warning and wrapped his arms around her holding her close. He touch her lips with his for a moment, he felt her hesitation for a spilt second. Kairi leaned in closer into Ryousuke.

The two were enjoying the moment in time hoping that it would never end, when they both were interrupted by a vibration followed shortly by a ring.

Kairi regretted tearing away from Ryousuke, she answered her cell phone.

"Hello?"

Ryousuke listened carefully trying to catch who was calling Kairi at this time of day.

"Calm down, I'll come pick you up" Kairi sighed as she hung up.

"Ryousuke, I'm sorry. I'll see you at dinner ok?" Kairi stuffed her cell phone back into her pocket and quickly took off his jacket and handed back to Ryousuke.

"Take it, its cold Ryousuke. I don't want you catching a cold anytime soon" Kairi smiled.

"Kairi, you always look out for me" Ryousuke took the jacket and put it back on.

"I got to go, Bye" Kairi kissed him on the cheek and quickly got into her Integra and drove off.

Ryousuke stared into the night sky for a few minutes as he recalled the last unforgettable moment he just had experienced. Then realizing that there was no use waiting on mount Akagi anymore, he drove off in his white FC.

Hearing the smooth engine sounds of a familiar FC moving into the driveway, Keisuke waited on the couch to greet his brother.

Key jangled and was inserted into the keyhole, the sound of the door unlocking caused Keisuke to turn his head.

"Aniki, Kairi stopped by earlier looking for you" Keisuke told what Ryousuke already knew.

"What are you doing up so late?" Ryousuke asked.

"I couldn't seem to sleep" Keisuke shrugged.

"I see" Ryousuke hung his car keys up and went to his room.

Ryousuke threw his jacket on his chair and plopped down on his bed. He stared at his plain white ceiling for a bit. He then turned his head a bit and noticed the framed picture on his nightstand. It was him and Kairi four years ago, when they had recently gotten together. She had an ear to ear smile on, while he barely looked in the direction of the camera. He remembered exactly what he was thinking at the exact moment when the picture was taken. He doubted the relationship all together and assumed that it would not last any longer than a few months. He was dead wrong. He has grown to love her while forgetting how to live without her.

"Ryousuke?" Keisuke knocked on his brother's door. "Are you sleeping?"

"Come in" Ryousuke sat the picture back on his nightstand and sat up from his bed.

"What are you planning for the race tomorrow night?" Keisuke asked.

"Tomorrow night?" Ryousuke questioned.

"Aniki, it's not like you to forget a race. The race against Spirit Kaado, that new group of racers that are trying to imitate us by defeating teams on their home course" Keisuke reminded him.

"You mean tonight" Ryousuke glanced at his clock that read 3:07 am.

"Yeah" Keisuke yawned.

"I'll create a simulation this afternoon" Ryousuke answered.

"Sounds like a plan to me. We'll show them that the Red Suns are the only one that can demolish other teams timed attacks." Keisuke punched his palm.

"Go to sleep, its late Keisuke" Ryousuke fell back onto his bed tired than before.

"Night Aniki" Keisuke yawned as he left to his room.

"Thanks for picking me up Kairi. I didn't know who else to turn to" A girl with watery eyes slowly got into the red Integra.

"No problem. What happened?" Kairi asked as she started her car again down the quiet streets.

"We were having a fight and I guess things got out of hand. We started screaming at each other and then as quickly as I knew it. He told me to get out. I did…… then he drove away as fast as he could." Kairi's friend started to sobbed again.

"What a jerk. Don't worry about him, you can do much better. I'm sure of it" Kairi reassured her friend.

"I just can't believe that it's over" The girl couldn't stop the tears that flowed from her eyes.

"How long were you standing there?" Kairi curiously asked.

"I think about three hours" She answered.

"What? So long?" Kairi surprised.

"I was hoping he would come back and everything would be resolved" She looked down at her aching feet.

"Oh I'm so sorry" Kairi stopped the car in front of her house. She didn't want to take her home and leave her there like this.

"What am I suppose to do Kairi?" She started crying harder.

"Mei, come on inside" Kairi opened the passenger door.

"Kairi" Mei hugged Kairi. "I hate all men"

"It's okay, you deserve better. He was nothing, but a jerk" Kairi comforted her friend. "You can stay with me tonight because I don't want to leave you in this stage"

Kairi tried to settle Mei in her one-story house. It was a small spacious house. It had two bedrooms with one bathroom, a kitchen and a living room. Kairi was fixing some warm tea, while Mei gloated around the guest bedroom.

"Here, drink this. You'll feel better" Kairi handed her the tea.

"Thank you" Mei took it gratefully and drank deeply.

"Forget him, I know for sure you'll find someone better, much better than him" Kairi hugged her.

"Thanks Kairi, you're the best friend ever" Mei smiled. "I can't believe you know I feel, even though you and Ryousuke have never separated once in your four year relationship"

Kairi laughed. "I don't see Ryousuke much, but that's what makes the time I spend with him more special and memorable to me"

"You two are the cutest couple. I wished I was in a relationship like yours" Mei sighed.

"I'm sure you'll find that special person one day" Kairi smiled. The two friends talked for the rest of the nights about anything that came to mind.

"Mei, I'm going to meet Ryousuke for dinner now. Are you going to be okay?" Kairi checked herself one last time in the mirror.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks for everything Kairi. Go and have fun on your date" Mei smiled and teased Kairi.

"Thanks, Just call me if you need anything okay?" Kairi picked up her purse and car keys.

"Yes mother" Mei smiled.

"Now I want you to take a shower and eat a good dinner, none of that fudge brownie" Kairi laughed.

"Yes mother" Mei repeated again smiling.

"Bye" Kairi opened the door and waved bye to her best friend. While her best friend watch her get into her car and drive off before she closed the door.

"Hi" Kairi greeted the assistant manger of the restaurant.

"Hello, do you have reservations?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, Takahashi, two" Kairi answered.

"OK" The girl searched for the name. "Your right on time, please follow me"

Kairi was seated in the empty booth. She checked her watch and saw that Ryousuke was late.

"Hello?" Keisuke answered the phone.

"Hi Keisuke!" Kairi sounded cheerful as always.

"Kairi" Keisuke answered without knowing why she had called him.

"Has Ryousuke left for our dinner yet?" Kairi asked.

"He's still in his room creating the simulation for tonight's race" Keisuke explained.

"Oh, maybe he forgot" Kairi was a little angry. "Can you please remind him for me?"

"Sure" Keisuke sighed.

"Thanks, Bye!" Kairi hung up.

Keisuke hung up and knocked on his brother's door. "Aniki"

"Come in" Ryousuke stated.

"Aniki, Kairi just called to remind of the dinner you guys planned tonight. I think she's at the restaurant already" Keisuke told him like he promised.

Ryousuke's eyes widen. He had forgotten all about their dinner and he was only in the middle of his simulation.

"Keisuke, can you go in place of me tonight?" Ryousuke requested.

"Again Aniki?" This wasn't the first time Ryousuke has asked him to do such a thing.

"I need to finish this simulation for tonight's race." Ryousuke explained.

"Then I'm going to miss the race" Keisuke complained.

"Bring her to the race, for then I can explain to her my absent tonight" Ryousuke knew that Kairi would understand. He spent countless hours with Kairi on his car and computer.

"Ok" Keisuke didn't quite understand why Ryousuke would just go, but he knew he cared about the race and his reputation as well.

© 2005 Duckie4rmabove

A duckie4rmabove productions


	2. Mistakes

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Initial D or else I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. I just like the story and came up with a few idea I though a few people might be interested in. But I do own Kairi and any other character that is not associated with Initial D series.

Initial D: old love vs. new love

**Chapter 2 – Mistakes**

"Kairi!" Keisuke spotted her across the restaurant.

"Keisuke?" Kairi knew that Ryousuke had sent him to take his place again.

"Sorry, Ryousuke couldn't make it…. He told me to take his place" Keisuke knew she was disappointed.

"Oh" Kairi seemed disappointed.

"If you want we can go back to the house" Keisuke suggested.

"No, since were here we might as well have dinner I guess… No use wasting the reservation" Kairi shrugged.

"Are you sure?" Keisuke asked again.

"Yeah" Kairi smiled. Deep down inside she was angry with Ryousuke, but she figure she'll get over it when she sees him.

"Is this restaurant a regular of yours and Ryousuke?" Keisuke looked disbelieving at the menu.

"On a special occasion, but then again… I don't see him unless it's a special occasion" Kairi smiled then laughed.

"I see, then today is what special occasion?" Keisuke asked curiously.

Kairi smiled. "It's not that important, I don't think he remembers, I just think he thinks it a dinner because I wanted to see him, even though that is true"

"I'm sure he remembers it's just that this new racing team is very demanding" Keisuke explained.

"I'm sure it's tough" Kairi sighed.

"Hey, you said today was a special occasion right? Well let's not talk all this stuff when it's supposed to be happy night for you" Keisuke suggested.

Kairi smiled. "Thanks"

"I never knew how you and Ryousuke met" Keisuke started. "I just know I was very surprised the day he brought you over and introduce you as his girlfriend."

Kairi laughed. "That's a long story"

"Well I'm sure we have time" Keisuke smiled. "Besides, I'm curious"

"We meet in my first year of college, my friends and his friends set us up because our status and interest in cars and racing at the time." Kairi began.

"Ryousuke hates being set up" Keisuke thought out loud.

"Yeah I know, our first encounter was on Mt. Akagi after watching a race… he barley talked to me and he let me know loud and clear that he didn't like being set up and he was there only because he owed his friends a favor." Kairi smiled.

"But I guess you made a good impression on him" Keisuke smiled, but frowned deep in his heart.

"I certainly hope so, it's almost been five years" Kairi smiled.

"So if he didn't take the first date seriously, how did you guys end up together?" Keisuke wanted her to continue.

"Well, our friends left us alone for a while and we actually talked about random things. As we talked, I really started to like him and I thought he felt the same was because he opened up a little more" Kairi said. "At the end of the date, when everyone got back together and say their goodbyes, he drove me home… I asked him when I'll see him again. He told me again that he didn't like being set up and he think it's best that we stay friends"

"That sounds like my big brother" Keisuke nodded.

"Well, I wasn't the kind of girl to give up right away back then. So I told him that I see him as a potential and that I could really change his mind" Kairi smiled as she remember her past. "I challenged him to a race on Akagi and that if I won, he would give me a month to prove to him that we could be good together. If I lost I'll leave him alone and just stay friends like he wanted"

"Apparently you won" Keisuke laughed.

"You guessed right!" Kairi winked.

"Don't you ever think about what happen if you had lost?" Keisuke brought up.

"Yeah, but I didn't" Kairi smiled.

"You don't care that you forced my brother into a relationship with you?" Keisuke wondered.

"Well if you put it that way…" Kairi's smiled turned into a deep thought.

"Sorry! I didn't mean it that way… no matter… don't think about it. I know for sure my brother loves you. You guys have been together for over four years! That has to mean something!" Keisuke attempted to take back what he said and cheer her up.

"Yeah" Kairi put on a fake faint smile. 'Even thought he never said he loved me… I guess his actions show all I need to know'

Kairi decided to lay off all the couple talking and just talk about racing, since that was the only other thing she knew that Keisuke was interested in.

"Ryousuke, we're ready" Kenta reported to him. "The roads are cleared and blocked off, we can begin any minute you wish"

"Wait, Keisuke promised to bring Kairi here tonight" Ryousuke wanted to speak with Kairi before he raced.

"What's the happen? The white comet of Akagi afraid he's going to lose?" The other team captain shouted.

"Not to the likes of you" Ryousuke ignored them.

At that moment, a yellow FC was seen coming up the mountain.

"That's just Keisuke…" Kenta sighed.

"Wait I hear Kairi's car" Ryousuke brighten up.

"How can you tell? I only hear one car" Kenta listened carefully.

"Heh, I would know I spent countless days and hours with Kairi working on her car, the hours we spend tuning up each other's car is unforgettable. I would know the sound of her car" Ryousuke explained.

"I still only hear one car" Kenta confused.

"Kairi's car was made for silent racing, it doesn't give away where she is and what she's planning to do" Ryousuke explained once again.

"A car can give away their movements?" Kenta questioned.

"If the opponent is good enough, they'll catch on" Ryousuke watch the two cars park.

"So that means if you can hear Kairi's car, then you can predict her movements during a race?" Another Red suns member asked.

"Now I can" Ryousuke recalled his past memories.

"Hi" A single outgoing female voice ranged through the red sun's hearts. Everyone had a crush on her, but no one showed it. That in fear that Ryousuke will do something.

"Kairi" Ryousuke faced her.

"Don't worry, I forgive you" Kairi smiled. "Now go and show them what the Red Suns are made of!"

Ryousuke nodded. He walked a few step away from Kairi before he heard someone coming towards her.

"Girly, you shouldn't be here… and you really shouldn't be talking to the losers" A handsome figure came into Kairi's sight.

"But I wasn't talking to you" Kairi mocked.

"Its bad luck to insult the number one driver in the racing world" He smirked.

Ryousuke watched him and Kairi closely, especially him. He already knew he was after Kairi.

"I wasn't insulting Ryousuke" Kairi walked closer to Ryousuke.

"You are one arrogant woman… but that turns me on" He walked closer to Kairi and reached his hand to grab her.

"Don't touch her" Ryousuke intervene.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" He growled.

"If you even think of touching her I will have no choice to but hurt more than just your pride when you lose to me tonight" Ryousuke threatened.

"You couldn't even if you tried!" He gave a boast laugh. "Who is she? Your sister?"

"She's my girlfriend" Ryousuke shot back.

"You can do much better than that girly, I'll be right here waiting for you" He licked his lips and walked away before Ryousuke could say anything.

"Don't worry about him" Kairi took Ryousuke's arm to calm his nerves. Ryousuke now was filling with angry, he knew Kairi was a desirable woman, but he went over the limit.

"Racers get into position!" One of the redsun members announced.

Kairi walked over to the starting line and stood in the middle of the two cars.

"Racers, are you ready?" Kairi said as she saw both cars coming up to the start line.

The engines of both cars roared with power as an answer to Kairi's question.

"3…2…1…Go!" Kairi counted down and the racers zoomed pass her. Kairi quickly ran to Keisuke who had the communicator.

"It looks like Ryousuke took a fast lead" Keisuke commented.

"I'm afraid, Ryousuke is driving while he's angry… you know that's not good" Kairi worried.

Keisuke laughed. "It's not good for you to drive when you're mad, but for Ryousuke, it only increases his skill"

"Keisuke, Ryousuke just passed the first mark with a very wide gap" A voice announced.

"Already?" Keisuke surprised.

"How wide is the gap?" Kairi asked.

"Very wide, he can't even get 50 feet close to Ryousuke"

"How can he pass the first mark so quickly?" Keisuke asked.

"He's going quite fast, did Kairi and Ryousuke get into a fight?"

"No, but I think he got angry when someone try to hit on me" Kairi admitted.

"Woah, Ryousuke just passed the second mark exiting the drift at 5th gear… I can't even see the other car!"

"Ryousuke must be mad to take the drift at 5th gear when he usually takes it at 4th Keisuke commented.

"Ryousuke, please don't do anything stupid that'll hurt you" Kairi prayed to herself.

Kairi stood alone away from the commotion that was caused by Ryousuke's driving. She didn't want to hear how Ryousuke was driving like a mad man. About five minutes later she heard Ryousuke's car coming back to the start point. Kairi looked over and her eyes confirmed her thoughts. Ryousuke got out of the car and immediately walked over to Kairi.

"Amazing Ryousuke! You finished the route with a new record and you finished it when Spirit Kaado was only 2\3 done! You're so amazing Ryousuke" Kairi heard someone yell out loud.

"Ryousuke!" Kairi was half mad, but half relieved. "You could have gotten hurt!"

"But I didn't" Ryousuke touched her face. "You worry too much about me; I know how to handle myself"

"I don't know what I'll do without you, that's the reason why I worry about you Ryousuke" Kairi wrapped her arms around him.

"You'll never need to worry about that. I'm always going to be here for you Kairi" Ryousuke returned her affection.

"Ryuosuke, you idiot" Kairi smiled. Just then Kairi's cell phone started to ring. Startled, she rummaged through their pockets to find it.

"Hello" Kairi answered quickly.

"Oh I'm sorry! I'm coming!" Kairi remembered and quickly hung up the phone.

"I'm sorry Ryousuke, I got to go" Kairi smiled and headed towards her car.

"Wait, where are you going?" Ryousuke asked, for usually she doesn't leave him like this.

"I forgot to pick up my little brother" Kairi giggled.

"Is he staying with you this weekend?" Ryousuke asked.

"Yeah" Kairi answered.

"Why?" Ryousuke knew Kairi's parents hated her for her racing ways. Her older sister also hated her for unknown reason. Kairi's little brother was the only one that really liked her.

"Just because he wants to spend time with his favorite sister" Kairi said.

"I'll come by tomorrow" Ryousuke leaned forward to give Kairi a kiss goodnight.

"Call first" Kairi said.

"I never did before" Ryousuke got suspicious and leaned back.

"I might not be home, I'm planning to take my brother out tomorrow" Kairi put her arms around Ryousuke.

"Goodnight" Ryousuke smiled and left. He knew he could trust Kairi, but could he trust her with around other guys. He saw how the other guy reacted to Kairi, "what if he wasn't there to watch her, what would she have done?" Ryousuke asked himself. He'll just have to make a surprise stop at her home early to find out won't he?

© 2005 Duckie4rmabove

A duckie4rmabove productions


	3. Unwanted Commitment

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Initial D or else I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. I just like the story and came up with a few idea I though a few people might be interested in. But I do own Kairi and any other character that is not associated with Initial D series.

Initial D: old love vs. new love

**Chapter 3 – unwanted commitment**

Yawn Kairi walked out of her room and found her little brother in the kitchen.

"Hey Kiddo" Kairi stretched out her arms.

"Hey Sis" Kairi's little brother jumped up and ran to her.

"What do you feel like doing today Kei?" Kairi asked.

"I want to go to the amusement park!" Kei excitedly asked.

"Ok, do you have any friends that also want to go?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, Ken said he wants to go too!" Kei jumped.

"Ok, go call Ken and tell him I'll pick him up later" Kairi smiled as she ruffled her little brother's hair.

"Thank you big sis!" Kei almost tripped over himself as he pranced towards the phone.

Just then a knock surprised Kairi. Kairi slowly opened the door and to her surprise she found Ryousuke standing at her doorway.

"Sorry for missing dinner last night" Ryousuke held up a single rose.

"It's going to take more than a mere rose to make up for it" Kairi took the rose as she smiled.

"Brother Takahashi!" Kei screamed as he just gotten off the phone with his friend.

"Kei, how are you doing?" Ryousuke picked up him.

"I'm fine! Are you going to take me racing again?" Kei excitedly asked.

"No" Kairi interrupted as she looked at Ryousuke.

"Are you coming to the amusement park with us?" Kei changed the subject.

"I'm sure Ryousuke has things to do" Kairi smiled.

Ryousuke looked at Kairi questionable. "I'm not doing anything" He answered.

"Then you can come with us!" Kei jumped.

"Yeah, you better get ready" Ryousuke pointed out his clothing.

"Oh yeah" Kei ran off.

"Are you sure?" Kairi turned to him.

"Shouldn't you do something about your clothes too?" Ryousuke pointed out.

Kairi realized she was still in her pajamas. She giggled as she went into her room; little did she know that Ryousuke followed her right into her room.

Kairi turned around to close the door, but to her surprise Ryousuke was blocking here.

"Ryousuke, what are you doing, I need to change" Kairi pointed in the direction he needed to go in.

"I'm sorry I missed our dinner last night" Ryousuke wrapped his arms around Kairi.

"It's ok, I forgive you. But I still need to change" Kairi tried to push him out the door. Ryousuke laughed at her weak attempt, but that's what he loved about her. She was weak for him to protect her.

"Ok" Ryousuke stepped out of her room and closed the door behind him. He chucked.

"Brother Takahashi!" Kei ran up to him.

Ryousuke picked him up and lifted up high. "What's going on kid?"

"Can we pick up my friend before we go?" Kei asked.

"Sure Kid" Ryousuke put him back down.

"When are you going to become my real brother?" Kei curiously asked. He known Ryousuke for as long as he could remember, he knew it was him that Kairi ran to when their parents disowned her and kicked her out the family.

"Long time from now" Ryousuke smiled, he wasn't ready to settled down and have a family yet.

"But you've been with my big sister for so long now" Kei whined.

"Then waiting longer wouldn't hurt" Ryousuke heard Kairi coming out.

"What are you guys up to?" Kairi walked out.

"Come on big sister! We got to pick up Ken" Kei dragged her sister out.

"Wait I forgot my car keys" Kairi laughed as she stopped her brother.

"Don't worry, I'll drive" Ryousuke proposed. Ryousuke knew if he drove, then he would have a reason to come back and stay a while longer at Kairi's side after the fun was over.

"Oh I want to go on that one!" Kei screamed.

"No I want that one!" Ken pointed another way.

"Don't worry you two, you'll have time to go on all of them ten times!" Kairi smiled.

"Wow! Cool!" The both out burst.

"Why don't you two kids go on and have some fun, how about we meet you here around two and we can have lunch together" Ryousuke said. Kairi was surprised and looked at Ryousuke to see what he was thinking.

"Really?" Kei asked.

"Don't worry Kairi, they'll be fine" Ryousuke knew she was worried.

"Take my cell phone Kei" Kairi gave her cell phone to him. "Call Ryousuke if anything happens okay?"

"Ok" Kei smiled as he took her phone.

"Let's go!" Ken pulled Kei.

"Bye!" They both screamed as they ran off for their adventure.

"So what do you feel like doing?" Ryousuke turned his attention to Kairi.

"How could you let them go off alone like that?" Kairi got a little angry.

"Relax, they'll be fine. Their old enough to go out on their own now, you don't always have to mother them" Ryousuke put his arm around Kairi as he noticed a few wandering eyes from men around them.

Kairi sighed. "I guess your right"

"Good, now what do you feel like doing?" Ryousuke asked again.

Ryousuke and Kairi had a lot of fun going on different rides and different fun houses. It was the first time Kairi had seen Ryousuke actually having fun. It was different, he seem different after last night.

"Come on, let's take a break. I want to go on the Ferris wheel" Kairi lead Ryousuke to the ride.

"It's a good view" Ryousuke commented.

"Better than the one from Akagi?" Kairi asked.

"No"

"Why did you come today anyway? You're not that sort of person" Kairi finally asked.

"I wanted to be with you today" Ryousuke asked. "I wanted to be by your side doing what normal couples to"

"Why?" Kairi a little surprised at his answer.

"Yesterday, when I realized that you could be taken away from me." Ryousuke confessed.

"You know I'll always be yours" Kairi leaned on his shoulder.

"I know there are many many men out in this world who can treat you better than I can" Ryousuke said.

"I like the way you treat me" Kairi moved closer.

"I just don't want you taken away from me, I don't want you to leave my side… ever" Ryousuke said.

"I won't" Kairi hugged him.

That day will forever be embedded into the two lover heart, a day where they won't soon forget. For that night, it formed into a tragic event.

"Which rides did you guys go on today?" Kairi asked the two boys in the back of the car.

"All of them!" Kei shouted.

"Was it fun?" Kairi smiled.

"Very!" Kei shouted again.

Ken nudged Kei.

"Oh yeah, big sister? Can I sleep over at Ken's tonight?" Kei asked.

Kairi looked at him. "Well, ok"

"Thank you!" Kei and Ken smiled.

Ryousuke made the last turn onto Ken's driveway and let the two boys out.

"Call me when you want to get picked up" Kairi waved goodbye.

"I will, Bye big sister!" Kei waved goodbye.

"Their so cute and adorable. I want our kid to be just like him" Kairi cuddle close to Ryousuke.

The shocked hit him. "Our kid?" Ryousuke asked.

"Yeah, after we get married of course" Kairi smiled.

Ryousuke stayed quiet. He never knew that this was going through Kairi's mind. He wasn't ready for marriage and defiantly not ready for a family. Although it seem that Kairi has it all planned out.

"What's the matter Ryousuke?" Kairi asked.

"Have you been thinking much?" Ryousuke started the car and headed for his house.

"Thinking about what?" Kairi asked.

"Our future?" Ryousuke asked.

"Don't you?" Kairi asked.

"No, it's too soon for me" Ryousuke answered.

"Too soon?" Kairi asked.

"Too soon" Ryousuke repeated.

The rest of the ride back to Ryousuke's house was silence; neither knew what they wanted to say to each other.

© 2005 Duckie4rmabove

A duckie4rmabove productions


	4. Problems

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Initial D or else I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. I just like the story and came up with a few idea I though a few people might be interested in. But I do own Kairi and any other character that is not associated with Initial D series.

Initial D: old love vs. new love

**Chapter 4 - Problems**

"Hey Aniki" Keisuke greeted his brother as he walked through the door.

"Hey Kairi" Keisuke did the same as he saw her walk in behind him.

"Hey" Kairi faked a smiled.

"Come, I'll make some tea" Ryousuke headed for the kitchen.

Keisuke felt there was something wrong going on, but I guess that's why Ryousuke offered to make some tea instead of going upstairs to his room.

Kairi sat down at the kitchen table and watched Ryousuke poured out two cups of hot water then placed a teabag in each cup.

Ryousuke placed one cup in front of Kairi and one in front of him. He then stared at his cup trying to think of something to say. This was the first time they had this uncomfortable situation.

"What do you mean too soon?" Kairi finally blurted out.

"It's too soon for me to think about our future in that sense" Ryousuke answered.

"It's been more than four years" Kairi shot back at him.

"It feels like it's only been four months" Ryousuke said.

"Then why were you saying all those things today? Like never leave your side, was that a lie?" Kairi asked.

"No, it wasn't a lie" Ryousuke quickly answered.

"Then why?" Kairi asked.

"I just don't intend to marry you, let alone have a family with you" Ryousuke answered.

"With me? What is that suppose to mean?" Kairi raised her eyebrow.

"Nothing, Kairi… I just don't want to think about marriage right now" Ryousuke admitted.

"Then when?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know"

"You mean you don't want to think about it?" Kairi asked.

Ryousuke hesitated for a moment. "You're right; I don't want to think about it"

"Tell me, why don't you want to marry me?" Kairi asked.

"What?"

"I know you wanted to marry one of your ex-girlfriends, so why don't you want to marry me?" Kairi asked.

"What? How did you know?" Ryousuke surprised as ever.

"Keisuke told me. He told me you proposed to her, but she rejected you when you were beginning high school" Kairi said.

"I was stupid back then, I'm older now and I know what I want" Ryousuke answered.

"You don't want me?" Kairi asked.

"I don't want to marry you right now" Ryousuke repeated.

"Why?" Kairi asked.

Ryousuke was getting angry with the questions, 'why can't she just understand that I don't want to get marry?' he asked himself.

"Kairi let me take you home. Give me some time" Ryousuke asked.

Kairi felt that he was getting frustrated, even though she wanted to finish the conversation; she gave in. "Ok"

The ride back home was quiet; Kairi could only hear the roar of Ryousuke's engine. As he reached her house, Kairi wanted to say something.

"I'll call you tomorrow" Ryousuke didn't face her.

"Ok" Kairi said quietly as she got out of the car.

For the next week Ryousuke never called Kairi and every time Kairi tried to call Ryousuke, she was unable to reach him.

"Girl, he's just thinking don't worry" Mei comforted Kairi.

"He doesn't want to marry me" Kairi was depressed.

"Guys don't like commitment" Mei tried to make her feel better.

"But we've been together so long" Kairi wanted to break down and cry.

"Don't worry, if you love him you'll wait until he's ready to marry you and you know he will" Mei said.

"I do love him" Kairi agreed.

"See, both people need to be ready before they can take that giant leap" Mei smiled.

"He did tell me he never wanted me to leave him side" Kairi said.

"See, he's taking little steps towards it" Mei smiled again.

"I guess your right" Kairi smiled as she got up and got her car keys.

"Where you going?" Mei asked.

"I'm going to apologize to Ryousuke" Kairi said.

"Ok, call me later!" Mei smiled and waved goodbye.

"Ok, bye" Kairi felt much better.

Ding Dong

"Hey Keisuke! Is Ryousuke here?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, you want me to get him for you?" Keisuke asked.

"That'll be great!" Kairi smiled.

"Ok, come in" Keisuke let her in and went upstairs to get Ryousuke.

A few moments later Kairi heard footsteps coming down. She looked over to see Ryousuke standing there.

"Kairi, I'm glad that you came. I want to talk to you" Ryousuke said.

"I wanted to talk to you too" Kairi said.

"Kairi" Ryousuke started.

"Wait, let me go first" Kairi stopped him.

"No, Kairi. I finally figure out how I really felt about you" Ryousuke said.

"Ok" Kairi waited.

"You were right, I did want to marry Mina because I loved her and I knew that even when I was that age" Ryousuke started off.

Kairi didn't say anything, she just listened.

"Even though I do care about you and I would do anything possible to protect you, I don't feel the same kind of love I did for Mina" It hurt Ryousuke to say.

Kairi's heart sank to the bottom of her stomach. 'She was in a relationship with Ryousuke for almost five years and now he tells her he doesn't love her?' She didn't know how to react.

"I guess in a way I'm waiting for her to come back to me and in some way I was trying to replace her with you" Ryousuke continued.

Kairi couldn't hold back the tears.

"Please say something Kairi" Ryousuke begged.

"NO! Ryousuke, don't tell me this!" Kairi screamed. Keisuke was just around the corner listening to the pain and suffering that was going on in the next room.

"Kairi, I'm sorry" Ryousuke wanted to hug her, to comfort her.

"I can be like her, just tell me! I can be like her!" Kairi's tears were flowing out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry Kairi" Ryousuke tried to settle her movement.

"How can you have love another woman when you were with me?" Kairi screamed, now she was furious.

"I didn't know, I didn't know I love her as much as I did until now" Ryousuke tried to explain.

"How can you do this to me?" Kairi dragged herself down to the ground and kneeled there.

Keisuke felt a lot of pain from Kairi, he couldn't believe his brother was actually saying the things he was saying.

"I made a mistake Kairi, I shouldn't have stayed with you after those three months" Ryousuke said.

Kairi's eyes widen. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR THROWING THAT IN MY FACE?"

"Kairi please calm down" Ryousuke tried to hold her still.

Kairi started breathing, she wiped her tears away. She was in so much pain inside, but what done is done, Ryousuke had told her how he really felt about her and there was nothing she could possibly do to change his mind.

"You're right, I deserved this." Kairi changed her attitude.

"No, I'm sorry Kairi. You're a great girl and I'm sure you'll fine someone who will want to marry you" Ryousuke said.

"I shouldn't have forced you into a relationship with me, I had no right" Kairi stood up straight and wiped the final tears away from her face.

"I'm sorry Kairi" Ryousuke said again.

"I just can't believe after all the things you said to me yesterday, out of everything that happened to us over the years. It ends like this" Kairi forced a smile on her face.

"We can still be friends" Ryousuke stepped back.

Kairi chuckled. She knew that wouldn't work at all. "Sure"

"I'm sorry" Ryousuke said the final time.

"See you" Kairi waved with a smile as she went out the door. She was good at hiding her feelings wasn't she? Well now the time it's going to be tested.

Ryousuke sighed as this was all over, he headed back to his room for some more thinking.

Keisuke came out from where he was hiding, he felt a certain pain. He had always wished he had a girl like Kairi and always envied his brother, but Ryousuke threw her away like trash thinking there will be another girl waiting at his doorstep the next day.

Keisuke couldn't take it, Ryousuke had what he wanted and he took it for granted. He grabbed his car keys and went after the red Integra.

© 2005 Duckie4rmabove

A duckie4rmabove productions


	5. Unwanted Attention

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Initial D or else I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. I just like the story and came up with a few idea I though a few people might be interested in. But I do own Kairi and any other character that is not associated with Initial D series.

Initial D: old love vs. new love

**Chapter 5 – Unwanted attention**

Kairi got out of the car; she ended up at the place where she used to love. On Akagi mountain was when she shared most of her first with Ryousuke. Now she felt a deep hatred for this place.

"I never thought I'll be here alone with no one to love" Kairi said out loud. She took off the necklace that Ryousuke had gave her and debated if she should keep it or throw I away.

"What should I do with you?" Kairi said to the necklace. "You're too pretty to throw away just like that"

"I know, you can stay here" Kairi found a screw that was sticking out. She wrapped the necklace around it until it couldn't be wrapped anymore.

"Maybe if I leave you here all my pain and memories will be left here too" Kairi smiled at the necklace.

Kairi sighed as she turned her attention back to the view that she always enjoyed.

A yellow FC parked nearby. Keisuke got out and started walking towards where Kairi was.

"Kairi" Keisuke said.

Kairi quickly turned around and to her surprise she saw Keisuke. "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you here" Keisuke answered.

"Why?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing?" Keisuke smiled.

Kairi laughed. "I'm fine"

"Lying isn't a good habit, a girl like you shouldn't have to hide her feelings from everyone. What you went through was harsh, I know. It's okay to pour yourself out, if anyone went through what you went through today, they wouldn't be fine" Keisuke gave her a shoulder to cry on.

Kairi looked at him for a while, and then she ran into his open arms and started crying again.

"I can't believe its over" Kairi cried. "I don't know what do to now; I don't know who to go to now"

Keisuke hugged her tighter. It felt so good to hold her like this; he can't believe that his brother threw this all away. "It's ok, let it all out"

"How could he love another girl? What's wrong with me?" Kairi asked.

"Nothing, nothing wrong with you" Keisuke answered.

"Why can't he love me, what's so different between this Mina and me?" Kairi asked.

"You two are very different" Keisuke answered.

"How?" Kairi kept crying.

"Kairi is sweeter, smarter, nicer, and so much prettier than Mina" Keisuke answered. "And Kairi actually likes and knows how to race" Keisuke added.

"Then why her over me?" Kairi couldn't stop her tears to even laugh at that joke.

"Ryousuke is confused right now, he doesn't know what he wants" Keisuke said.

"How do you know? Kairi's crying lightened up a bit.

"A man is crazy if he would break your heart. If you were my girl, I'll never let you leave my side, I'll never leave you crying like this and I'll never make you wait for that ring" Keisuke answered.

Kairi was confused by that statement, but she brushed it off thinking that Keisuke just wanted to comfort her.

"You ok?" Keisuke looked at her face. 'Even when crying she looked so adorable'

"I feel better" Kari smiled.

"Good" Keisuke took the final tear away from her face.

"Thank you Keisuke" Kairi said. "I need to go now"

"I'll always be here for you Kairi" Keisuke shouted after her as she went towards her car.

Kairi turned back and smiled. 'Does Keisuke like me?'

---

"WHAT? HE BROKE UP WITH YOU?" Mei shouted.

"Tell the whole world" Kairi looked at her.

"How? Why? I'm so sorry!" Mei hugged her.

"I'm okay, its better now than later" Kairi shrugged.

"He is a fool" Mei comforted her.

"I'm sure I'll find someone else" Kairi smiled.

"You're absolutely right, I know tons of men who would die to be with you" Mei smiled.

Kairi smiled back.

"Are you going to cut your hair?" Mei suddenly asked.

"Why?" Kairi looked at her weird.

"It's a tradition for the women to cut their hair after they have their hearts broken" Mei explained.

"I didn't know that" Kairi wondered.

---

"Keisuke, Where have you been?" Ryousuke asked his younger brother as he walked through the door.

"I was with Kairi" Keisuke didn't even try to hide it.

"What?" Ryousuke looked at him.

"I wanted to see how she was doing" Keisuke shrugged off like it was nothing.

"Keisuke, me and Kairi…" Ryousuke wasn't sure if he knew.

"Broke up? I know" Keisuke answered. "Why did you do it?"

"What do you mean?" Ryousuke questioned.

"Kairi was everything a man could want, why did you throw her away?" Keisuke asked.

"I have this feeling that I can't get out of my system. This feeling inside me, I don't know what it is. I think it's the feelings I still have for Mina" Ryousuke explained.

"Mina? The girl who broke your heart like a million years ago?" Keisuke made sure he was hearing right.

"I'm going to find her" Ryousuke went upstairs.

"Aniki" Keisuke stopped him.

"What is it?" Ryousuke looked back.

"If Kairi was to be with another man, that wouldn't bother you at all?" Keisuke asked.

"No, As long as she's happy" Ryousuke answered.

Keisuke nodded as he also retreated back into his room. 'I hope your making the right decision Aniki'

---

NEXT MORNING

"Kairi, wake up" Mei nudged her best friend a little.

"What's the matter?" Kairi turned over.

"Takahashi is here to see you" Mei whispered.

"Ryousuke?" Kairi eyes now wide open and ran for her bathroom.

"Kairi, no Kairi are you listening to me?" Mei asked as she knocked on the door.

"What Mei? I need to get dressed!" Kairi shouted from inside.

"It's not Ryousuke" Mei tried to tell Kairi.

"What did you say? Hold on, I'm almost done" Kairi now finished brushing her teeth and was about to fix her hair.

"Kairi listen to me!" Mei said.

"I'm listening" Kairi lied.

"It's not Ryousuke that's here to see you" Mei tried to say, but she heard the hairdryer go on.

'It's useless, she'll find out anyways. Then she'll feel like a dork" Mei shrugged and went to keep Keisuke company.

"She'll be out in a minute" Mei said.

"Ok" Keisuke answered as he walked in the house as he was still at the doorway a moment ago.

A few minutes passed…

"Sorry it took me so long" Kairi smiled as she practically ran into the living room. "Huh?"

"You look disappointed" Keisuke was leaning next to the kitchen wall.

"Oh, Keisuke Takahashi" Kairi sighed.

"You thought it was my brother who came to see you huh?" Keisuke pushed himself off the wall.

"I just thought that maybe yesterday was a bad dream" Kairi shrugged.

Mei was just around the corner eavesdropping to every word.

"I know just the thing to cheer you up, come on" Keisuke opened the door like a gentlemen.

Kairi hesitated.

"Get your stuff and let's go" Keisuke commanded.

Kairi didn't move.

"I promise I won't hurt you" Keisuke smiled. "I just want you to feel better"

"Ok" Kairi finally nodded as she went to get her purse and jacket.

"Sorry for bothering you Mei" Keisuke waved at her as he and Kairi left the house.

After the door close Mei walked in front of the door and stared at it. "So Keisuke likes Kairi, this might make Ryousuke realized his lost"

"Why did you bring me here?" Kairi asked as they walked into a shopping mall.

"When girls are down, they always feel better after a shopping trip" Keisuke smiled.

"No offense and all, but I don't really think a shopping trip will cheer me up" Kairi sadden.

"You don't know until you try" Keisuke put his arm around her shoulder and pursue her to walk with him.

Kairi felt a little uncomfortable with Keisuke's arm around her shoulder, but she quickly forgot about it when she saw a beautiful bracelet.

"It's beautiful" Kairi smiled as her hands were pressed against the clear glass window.

"Come on, let's go inside" Keisuke lead.

"No, it's too expensive" Kairi tried to drag him out.

"Don't worry, come on let's go inside" Keisuke grabbed her arm.

"Hello Mr. Takahashi, is there anything I can help you with? A ring for your special lady?" The salesman smiled.

"Oh no, I'm not his girlfriend" Kairi quickly said.

"Oh, may I help you in any way then?" He asked politely.

"Yeah, can she see that bracelet in the display window?" Keisuke asked.

"Why of course" The salesman immediately went and obtained it. "Here you go" He said as he put it on a velvet board.

"It's so pretty" Kairi couldn't resist. She picked it up and stared at it.

"Try it on" Keisuke helped her close the clasp.

"It's so beautiful on you ma'am" The salesman admired.

"I can never afford something like this, I'm sorry I shouldn't have bothered you like this" Kairi began to take it off.

"No, don't" Keisuke stopped Kairi as he handed his credit card to the salesman. "My gift to you"

"Please don't Keisuke, it's so expensive" Kairi begged.

"Don't worry about it" Keisuke smiled at her.

"It's all done. I thank you for you purchase Mr. Takahashi" The salesman bowed.

"No problem" Keisuke winked.

"Keisuke, I really don't know how I'm going to pay you back" Kairi looked at him.

"It's a gift, you don't pay someone back for a gift" Keisuke smiled at her.

---

Ryousuke walked into a familiar coffee shop, he had set up a time and date to gain his past back.

"Ryousuke?" A girl asked from behind.

"Mina" Ryousuke recognized the voice immediately.

"Ryousuke, I know why you called me here" Mina very straightforward.

"Mina, hear me out first" Ryousuke stopped her.

"No, I missed you. I realized what I had and I threw you away. I'm so sorry" Mina started to cry. "I was so happy that you called me the other day"

"Mina" Ryousuke should have been happy to hear those words, but for some reason it wasn't what he expected.

"I'm sorry Ryousuke, please give me another chance" Mina wrapped her arms around Ryousuke and started crying.

"Ok" Ryousuke said without hesitation.

---

"Thank you for the gift" Kairi smiled at Keisuke as she got out of the car.

"No problem, umm Kairi, there's something I wanted to tell you" Keisuke also got out of the car.

"What is it?" Kairi looked at him.

"I… I… I… have… uhh… a race tomorrow" Keisuke recovered quickly.

Kairi smiled. "That's cool"

"I'll see you there maybe?" Keisuke asked.

"Sure" Kairi smiled again and turned around and towards her house.

"I have feelings for you" Keisuke finally said, but so quickly Kairi didn't quite hear.

"What?" Kairi turned around confused.

"I have feelings for you Kairi, always had them. At first I thought it was because you were my big brother's girl and I was happy for him. Then I realized they were my own feelings when you two broke up" Keisuke admitted.

Kairi was silence.

"Kairi, I know you still have feelings for my brother and I very much respect that. But I'm willing to wait for you Kairi, give me a chance and I'm prove to you that I can be everything you ever wanted" Keisuke confessed.

"I'm sorry Keisuke" Kairi said softly, but Keisuke still heard her.

"Kairi, I'm not asking you to make you decision now. I just want to tell you how I feel" Keisuke took her into his arms.

"I can't love you Keisuke, I'm sorry" Kairi started crying.

"Please don't say that" Keisuke begged.

"I'm sorry Keisuke, I can't love you… I don't want to love you" Kairi cried out in tears as she broke away from his embrace and ran into the house.

Keisuke stood there stock to his feet. He couldn't believe what just happened. He debated whether he should go up there and ring the doorbell or not.

Kairi ran to her room in tears, Keisuke had feelings for her. But she couldn't, he was Ryousuke's brother.

'I should give her some time' Keisuke decided as he got into his yellow FC.

© 2005 Duckie4rmabove

A duckie4rmabove productions


	6. Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Initial D or else I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. I just like the story and came up with a few idea I though a few people might be interested in. But I do own Kairi and any other character that is not associated with Initial D series.

Initial D: old love vs. new love

**Chapter 6 - Confusion**

Confused with the actions of Keisuke, Kairi decided to take a nice hot shower and maybe her mind would be taken off the words that were exchanged. But it was unsuccessful, she thought about how Ryousuke had rejected her and how he told her that he is still in love with his ex-girlfriend. How would he feel if she had told him that she was still in love with her ex-boyfriend? But that wasn't the revenge she wanted, she just wanted everything to be normal again. Again she was confused which normal she wanted before Keisuke expressed his love for her, before Ryousuke had told her he love someone else, or before she had brought the whole marriage thing. But whatever she chose it would have had the exact same ending because none of the scenarios changed the feelings of the people involved. "I wish everything would go back to normal, everything that was before I met Ryousuke" She finally settled on that thought alone before going to bed.

"I'm so happy that everything is the way it should be" Mina hung on all over Ryousuke arm. As they walked down the street, familiar street racers turned their head in shock to see Ryousuke with a different woman on such a short notice.

It's been two weeks since he told Kairi he didn't love her and it also been two weeks since he and Mina got back together. It's been two weeks since his relationship with his brother have been drastically different. And it's been two weeks since he saw Kairi.

The two old lovers turned the corner and Ryousuke surprised to see Kairi there. Presuming walking home for this was her regular route.

"Hey" Kairi smiled.

"Hi" Ryousuke only response to her.

"You must be Mina" Kairi averted her eyes and offer her hand to woman hanging on to Ryousuke's arm.

"I am, who are you?" Mina confused with the mixed feelings both her boyfriend and this woman was sending to each other.

"I'm just an old friend of Ryousuke. He's told me a lot about you Mina especially how he never stopped loving you when you two broke up" Kairi still offered her hand to Mina.

Partially relief Mina took Kairi up on her offer and blushed with redness at her comment. "It's a pleasure to meet you".

Ryousuke was completely shocked at her comment and her actions. Was she over him in such a quick time frame, but why did he care? He had Mina. Right? Yes! Mina was the woman for him. He wanted to marry her back then and he was sure he wanted to marry to now. Right?

"Well I got to be on my way. It was good seeing both of you" Kairi left with a tragic smile on her face. Ryousuke watched her leave and felt a pain in his heart he never felt.

Kairi locked the door to her house and slid to the floor with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe that he was actually with her and he could forget about her just like that. Now she convince that he didn't love her at all and he had no feelings for her because if he did he would have never gone after Mina right after her broke up with her. It was better that she found out now than later. At least now she had time to get back on her feet and search for someone who truly loved her.

'Like Keisuke?' Kairi thought. "No, don't even think about it" She shook her head violently. "But I do have to talk to him; I can't leave him hanging there"

Kairi picked up the phone and started dialing the ole so familiar number she knew by heart for it was Ryousuke's number too.

"Hello?" A familiar voice answered the phone.

"Keisuke" Kairi spoke softly into the speaker.

"Kairi? Are you feeling better? I want to apologize for…" Keisuke began to ramble.

"Hold on Keisuke. I call you to talk about that, but I don't feel comfortable talking about it on the phone. Can we meet somewhere to talk about this?" Kairi suggested.

"Yeah, of course. Where did you have in mind?" Keisuke asked with excitement wanting to hear what he wanted to hear.

"I'll meet you at the coffee shop near my house" Kairi almost demanded.

"Sure, I'll be there in about 15 minutes" Keisuke said before he hung up and quickly got dressed in more of a casual attire before heading out to the coffee shop.

Keisuke excitedly walked through the doors of the small coffee shop and scanned the store for any signs of Kairi. He spotted her nearby the row of windows in the back of the shop. As he made his way to Kairi he got many glaring eyes from less wealthy street racers whom he had probably beaten in the past. He heard whispers around him that sounded like "why is a Takahashi brother doing in a dump like this?" But he gracefully ignored as his goal was on Kairi.

She looked as beautiful as sun setting in the calm islands of Hawaii when she sat there in the two seater table. She had her hair down, a rarity even to her. Her focus seemed to be on the coffee that sat in front of her.

"Hey" Keisuke took his seat in front of her and smiled.

"Can I get you anything sir?" A waitress obviously knowing who he was and how wealthy he was immediately went to his attention hoping to get a better tip than the pathetic losers at the other tables.

"I'll have a regular mint mocha" Keisuke answered her without even taking his eyes off Kairi.

Kairi smiled at Keisuke and at the way he order his coffee, it was he exact same way Ryousuke order things when he was with her. He never took his eyes off her and that's what made her feel loved and like she was the only woman for him. This was another reason why she couldn't date Keisuke, he reminded her too much of Ryousuke.

"I'll get that for you now" The waitress took off in a hurry to fulfill his order as quickly as possible.

"Keisuke" Kairi started off. "I called you here to tell you that a relationship can never form between us." But before she could continue on Keisuke interrupted her.

"Kairi, I have very strong feelings for you and I can't change that and I also know that I cannot change your feelings towards me. I really do care about you and if I can't care about you the way I want to then I'll settle down for friendship. But whatever happens I don't want to lose contact with you" Keisuke state plain and clearly.

"I don't want to lose the friendship I have with you either Keisuke" Kairi agreed.

"Tell me why we can't be together?" Keisuke wanted to see if there is anything he could do about it.

"Besides the fact that I use to date your brother?" Kairi sarcastically asked. At this moment Keisuke's coffee that he ordered came and there was a moment of silence between the two.

"I don't see why he is a problem; he's already dating Mina for the last two weeks. You know that right?" Keisuke hated his brother more than anything right now.

"Yeah I know, but you'll remind me of him and all the good memories we had. Like the way you ordered your coffee a few moments ago was exactly how Ryousuke order his coffee when he was with me." Kairi explained her concerns. "I don't want to be reminded of him anymore.

"I see" Keisuke devastated that he had no control over the situation that he is in.

"But like you said Keisuke, we can still be friends. I liked shopping with you the other day it was something Ryousuke never would have done with me" Kairi smiled and she placed her hand on top of his indicating their friendship.

"Ok, then the next time you want to go shopping I expect a call!" Keisuke laughed. Although he was heart broken, he couldn't have ask for anything more than he got today. It was a step towards a better relationship with Kairi, whatever kind of relationship that may be.

"Promise" Kairi giggled.

"Are you feeling well Ryousuke?" Kenta asked him. Ryousuke was feeling down all day but he had no idea why. His life was going as planned. He has Mina the girl he thought he always wanted and he's the top driver of the Red Suns and he has all the money he could ever want. So what was tearing him down lately?

"I'm fine" Ryousuke answer was not very convincing, not even to him.

"Is it because of Keisuke and Kairi?" Kenta asked as he saw the two talking in a coffee shop earlier that day. It seemed almost a romantic scene when Kairi's hand was on top of Keisuke.

"What do you mean?" Ryousuke's attention averted to Kenta instead of the program he was working on his laptop.

"Well I saw them at a coffee shop today. I thought you knew" Kenta shrugged. Maybe he shouldn't have brought it up, now Ryousuke was tensed up and looked he was about ready to kill.

"What were they doing?" Ryousuke almost demanded.

"They were just talking" Kenta backed off scared. He took tiny steps backwards towards the door so he had a better chance of turning around and running for dear life if Ryousuke would decide to kill him.

"Thank you" Ryousuke noticed Kenta's fear and brought his anger back down to where it should be. Why should he be mad he didn't love Kairi so why did anything matter? He was overreacting, he should be happy for Kairi and his brother. His brother found any woman he could truly love. Maybe Kairi fell for the wrong Takahashi brother in the beginning and now she's on the right track.

© 2005 Duckie4rmabove

A duckie4rmabove productions


End file.
